memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Blood
with blood on his face]] s assimilating blood cells]] Blood is the circulatory fluid that runs through most corporeal lifeforms in the universe. Its primary function is to carry nutrients and respiratory gases to cells and to remove waste products. Blood transfusions can only be undertaken between individuals with the same blood composition. Blood can be based on many types of elements or compounds. Its color is based on the metal-protein complex of the component cells responsible for respiratory delivery: * red (iron-based) — Human, Bajoran, Talaxian, Ocampa, Hirogen, Ilari, Gorn, Trill, Ferengi, Jem'Hadar, Serosian, Mari, most humanoids * reddish-green (iron-copper composite based) — Acamarian * green (copper-based) — Vulcan, Romulan * blue — Andorian, Bolian * pink, lavender — Klingon (in some cases) * yellow — Void alien (Fantome's people), Species 8472 * brown - Cardassian * white - Tamarian It is not known what color blood Gosis' people have, only that it is not red. ( ) In 2267, Rigelian scientists developed a drug that could accelerate the reproduction of blood. ( ) The Klingon spy J'Dan found a way to smuggle stolen information, encoded in amino acid sequences, in the bloodstream of an unknowing third person. ( ) When experimenting on crewmembers of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]], solanagen-based lifeforms slowly turned Lieutenant Edward Hagler's blood into a liquid polymer, thereby killing the officer. ( ) Some species do not have blood at all, like the humanoid Breen. ( ) Klingons swear blood oaths as a promise of vengeance, and santify various alliances and vows by the shedding or mixing of blood. ( ) Bolians have a blood chemistry very different from that of other species, especially Vulcans. If a blood transfusion is given from a Vulcan to a Bolian it would result in the death of the Bolian. There have been instances, however, when artificial blood was unavailable and existing blood cells were genetically altered for inter-species transfusions to be successful. ( ) T'Pol has Vulcan K cells in her blood. These cells stopped her from being infected with a mutagenic virus on the Loque'eque homeworld in 2153 ( ) Both Spock and Sarek have type T-negative blood, which is a rare Vulcan type. ( ) As late as 2267, blood was taken with a needle for medical tests. ( ) Julian Bashir has type B-negative blood. ( ) Odo had type O-negative when he was a humanoid for a short time ( ) It was Solbor's blood that revealed the text of the Book of the Kosst Amojan. ( ) Background Information In , Klingon blood is pink and lavender, and in TNG and DS9 it is red. The supposed reason for this is that having floating red blood all over the ship was considered too violent, and would have given the movie a more extreme rating than would be appropriate for the target audience. Pink blood makes it obvious at a glance that the violence is simulated, not real. The change in blood may have been another side effect of the Klingon augment virus. Apocrypha Several non-canon sources have suggested that the bases of blue-blooded aliens blood are silicon and cobalt. See also *Anticoagulant *Blood bank *Blood screening *Blood soup *Blood type *Bloodwine *Erythrocyte *Leukocyte *Lymphocyte *Pyrocyte Category:Anatomy de:Blut